From Screen To Reality
by theplaywrite
Summary: Yusei got a bunch of his friends together for a movie night. But they better watch out because it is hard to see what is real in the darkness. And what is real can really mess with you. It's not long until they are put up against a real nightmare.
1. Gather Up

Jack was immobile, Crow was tired, Bruno had been working for hours and Yusei had just started to work with Bruno on the new engine. It was a cold, rainy night at the garage the four boys shared. No one had eaten dinner because nobody volunteered to prepare it. Jack was sitting on a chair with his eyes closed, legs and arms crossed, just listening to the rain pouring down on the side of the building. Crow was laying out on the couch, his face buried on a pillow. Bruno was glued to the computer screen with Yusei by his side, who had just gotten back from a repair job. No one said a word.

"I'm so _bored_." Crow screamed, turning over on the couch. No one paid any attention to him. "Come on guys. We _have_ to do something tonight."

"Why don't we beat the hell out of the next person who talks." Jack sarcastically said in his familiar accent.

"Shut the fuck up Jack." Crow replied.

"You asked for it Crow."

"Will you two please be quite while I'm working!" Bruno said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Why don't you two find something to do to keep yourselves busy." Yusei added, taking Bruno's side over theirs.

"Want to have a practice duel to get ready for the tournament in a few days?" Crow asked looking at Jack.

Just then, Luna and Leo bursted in the door soaking wet.

"Hey guys!" the twins said.

"Leo, Luna, why are you two out here so late?" Yusei asked walking towards them.

"The power went out on our side of the city. Some lines went down because of all the wind and rain." Luna told them.

"Yea. So we decide we could walk down here to see how you guys are doing." Leo said with lots of energy.

"We're doing fine. Thank you very much." Jack said, seeming annoyed at the kids presence.

"Could we stay for a little bit Yusei?" The two asked. Yusei smiled

"I don't see why not. We're not doing much here anyway." He replied "Let me get you two some towels to dry off."

Yusei grabbed a pair of towels and handed them to the twins, who began to dry off.

"Why don't we all watch a movie or something?" Leo asked the group.

"Good luck with that. It will be a miracle if you can get Jack and Crow to agree on the same thing to watch." Bruno said glancing over at everyone.

"I'm in the mood for some action. What about everyone else?" Crow asked crossing his arms behind his head.

"I'm more in the mood for a drama. Something with a storyline, not just buildings being blown up or a bunch of cars driving around in circles." Jack said, thus setting the stage for another argument.

"Before anyone else says or does anything, why don't we let it be a surprise?" Yusei said. "I could call Akiza and have her bring over a movie."

"You just want to get a chance to spend some time with her. Right Yusei?" Crow snickered. "I'd say you're crushing on her."

"Come on Crow."

"Well go ahead Yusei, call her." Jack said smiling. Luna and Bruno were also grinning a bit. Yusei took his phone into another room to call Akiza.

"Yusei and Akiza sitting a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." They all chanted to annoy Yusei.

When he walked back into the room, he told them that Akiza was coming in a few minutes with a movie of her choosing. Immediately, the boys sighed thinking that Akiza would pick a chick-flick and the whole night would be a bust. But there was one more thing Yusei told them. Misty was visiting Akiza while she was in town and Yusei said it would be okay if she came to.

"Well this is turning into some gathering. I think we should invite Carly next so Jack can get a girl too." Crow smiled.

"She wouldn't come." Jack responded.

"Hey Carly, it's Yusei. A bunch of us were going to watch a movie at our place and were wondering if you would like to come." Yusei was already on the phone with the reporter.

"Yusei, wait!"

"Too late Jack, she's coming too." Yusei said ending the call on his phone. Just as Yusei ended the call, the screen lit up and his phone vibrated.

"Whose that Yus?" Crow asked.

Yusei began typing on his phone. "It's Kalin. He's passing through the city tonight."

"Who?" Bruno spoke finally looking away from the computer screen.

"Why don't we invite him too? I haven't seen him since the whole Crash Town thing. I wonder how he's doing?" Crow said. Yusei nodded and responded to Kalin asking him to come over.

"This is great! Why don't we invite Mina, Trudge, Lazar, Sherry, her butler, Grieger, Martha, that old man from the Satellite, Zora, her son and maybe even Goodwin." Jack said in his most sarcastic tone yet.

"Kalin is coming. No complaining Jack or his going to think we can't function without him. Like when we were kids." Yusei said.

"Again, _who_?" Bruno asked.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Crow signaled toward Yusei to answer it, receiving a mad glare. Yusei opened the door to see a shockingly beautiful young woman. His mouth dropped and couldn't stop staring.

"C-Carly? Is that really you? You look..." Yusei stumbled.

"Oh yea. I was at dinner with my family a few blocks away at some fancy restaurant. Thanks for getting me out of it." Carly stepped inside with the guide of Yusei's hand.

"Yusei, stop staring at Aki...Carly?" Jack stopped mid sentence. Everyone else turned around to see why Yusei and Jack were so starstruck. Carly was wearing a short, strapless, deep purple dress with silver heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail with lots of curls and had very nice makeup.

"You can sit here Carly. We're still waiting for Akiza and Misty to get here with the movie." Crow said with a smile.

"Alright. So, do we know what movie we are watching?" The young lady asked.

"Yusei told Akiza to surprise us." Luna said.

"It better not a girly film." Leo complained. "Uh. Do you guys hear that?" There was the sound of a duel runner outside the garage.

"It must be Kalin." Crow smiled and Yusei walked back to the door. Bruno raised his hands in confusion, never getting an answer to his previous question.

The gang inside could hear the two old friends already in mid conversation. Suddenly, there were more voices coming from the outside, more feminine voices. The door opened to four people and rain water fell on the steps. Yusei, Kalin, Akiza and Misty entered the garage.

"Hey everyone."

"Akiza, what movie did you bring?" Leo asked.

"It supposed to be a surprise Leo. You have to start watching to figure out." Akiza said grinning.

"You two ladies can have the couch. I'm going to get some popcorn." Crow said standing up. No one else noticed, except for Jack, but he saw Crow nonstop staring at the supermodel, Misty.

"It's nice to see you again Misty." Carly smiled.

"It's been awhile hasn't it." Misty said to her old friend.

The girls sitting on the couch kept on talking.

"Well. Well. It's nice to see the spontaneous reunion worked. I never wanted to have a quite, peaceful night anyway." Jack said sarcastically, finally standing up. This action earned him a shove from Crow who just reenter the room. "Watch Crow! And Kalin, what's with the outfit?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Kalin. He was wearing a turbo-suit. It was tight around his muscular form and was mostly navy blue and black with hints of red. Kalin also cut his hair short again.

"Oh. After the town finished rebuilding, I got a new job that has me testing engines, runners and new technology that relates to turbo-dueling. It's nice. Pays well, but I do have to travel a lot." Kalin responded to everyone's glance. Bruno coughed.

"Kalin, this is Bruno. Bruno, Kalin is our old friend from the Satellite." Yusei introduced his two good friends. They shock hands.

"Yusei has told me about you, Bruno. Hear you're good with an engine." Kalin said.

"It's nice to finally meet someone else who can deal with living these three." Bruno and Kalin both laughed a bit.

"Hey!" Yusei, Crow and Jack both yelled.

"Enough you guys." The girls commanded, interrupting the boys.

"Aren't we supposed to be watching a movie right now." Leo said, a bit irritated.

"Leo's right. Put in that movie Akiza." Crow said.

Akiza walked over to the tv, while everyone else found a seat. The girls controlled the couch, Jack stayed in his chair, the twins sat on the floor in front of the couch, Bruno and Yusei used the desk chairs, and Kalin and Crow found some space to spread out on the floor. The storm outside intensified and the lightening lit up the night sky.

"This movie looks really strange. What is it Akiza? Where did you get it?" Luna asked a bit scared and concerned.

"I just got it at an old movie shop back in town." Akiza stated.

"What is this?"


	2. Power Out

Only a few minutes into the movie and the twins were already holding onto each other. The story follower a couple who had just moved into their first home together, an old victorian, but they began to hear and see figures in rooms and hallways where the lights were out. These figures had started to touch and grab the couple. the effects who very realistic for an old movie that no one recognized.

Leo leaned over to his sister. "Luna, is this scaring you at all?"

"A little. Just the parts when those shadowy things jump out at them or move."

"What is that?! What is that?!" Crow screamed and pointed at the tv.

On the screen, the young lady was in the bathroom fixing her hair, totally not noticing the figure standing in the background. When she did finally notice, it formed a terrifying face, screamed and lunged at her. She almost smashed her face into the mirror, but was able to catch herself on the sink. Everyone in the garage either let out a small scream or at least jumped back a bit. All except for Kalin, who hadn't even gotten scared once yet and Jack who was barely paying any attention to the film.

"How did you not jump at that?" Bruno whispered to Kalin.

"I've seen enough to not be scared by things like this. All horror movies are the same in my opinion." He responded.

Back on the screen, it started to get a bit heated. The couple were in the bedroom, climbing on top of each other and making out.

"What is this rated?" Yusei asked.

Akiza and Misty leaned over and covered the twins eyes until the scene was over. The man was in the kitchen getting a water bottle when he felt his girl put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled, thinking she wanted more, but when he turned around, she wasn't there. He felt breathing on his neck. He smoothly grabbed a knife on the counter, spun around, possibly hitting something. But all of a sudden, the tv started flickering and then totally went out, along with the lights in the back room. Someone screamed. Bruno and Yusei went to turn on the lights and computer, but the whole building had lost power.

"So much for that?" Jack snickered.

"There are some flashlights in the kitchen drawers. I'll be right back." Yusei left the room.

"That movie wasn't that good anyway." Leo said.

"Says the one who screamed when the lights went out." Luna joked.

"That was one of the girls on the couch."

"No it wasn't."

"What was that? Is everyone okay?" Yusei came in running, looking very nervous.

"What do you mean Yusei? Nothing happened in here." Akiza responded.

"I heard a big crash from the hallways. It sounded like someone fell."

"Very funny Yusei." Jack rolled his eyes. "We all watch a scary movie and now you're paranoid. Did you get the flashlights?"

"I'm not faking it Jack. There was giant crash when I was in the kitchen."

"Something probably just fell over somewhere. Everyone's okay." Bruno said.

"What should we do now?" Carly asked.

"Why don't we finish the movie?" Crow smiled in the dark.

"How the hell are we going to do that birdbrain? The power is out!" Jack bluntly said.

"I mean finish the movie ourselves. Someone could make up an ending to the movie."

"That's a nice idea Crow." Misty commented. Everyone would have seen the deep red blush on Crow's face if there was light. Akiza told Crow about Misty and he built the young model up in his mind to be the perfect girl form him. It didn't surprise him that he secretly fell for almost every girl he came across. Girls were rare in Satellite when the boys were growing up, but that didn't mean he became Romeo to get a girl. Crow the Bullet had his reputation with his friends and duelist to protect.

"Hey Kalin, why don't you do it?" Bruno suggested. "You did say you've seen some scary things before."

"Hey yea. Kalin probably seen the scariest things when...well...you know." Crow said, trying to shack off his blush.

"Are you guys sure?" Kalin questioned, secretly wanting to scare certain people in the room with what he could come up with his own past experiences.

"Defiantly."

"Hold on." Carly reached into her dress pocket. "Let me record this so we can compare what Kalin comes up with against the movie."

Yusei put the two flashlights on the ground and everyone sat in a circle around the light source. The rain outside continued to pound on the roof and sides of the building. The lightening decreased, but they could still hear the roar of thunder in the distance.

"You seem really quite Akiza. Is everything alright?" Yusei whispered, sitting next to the young girl.

"Just a bit tired. That movie kind of scared me." Akiza responded.

"It was a bit graphic. Don't worry though. Kalin won't be able to come up with something that bad." But as soon as Yusei said that, he doubted his words.

"So, where did the movie leave off anyway?" Luna wondered, knowing her and her brother closed their eyes during more than just the XXX scene of the film.

Bruno was the first to summarize where the movie left off before the power went out. "The guy was in the kitchen after getting it on with his girlfriend. He felt something on his shoulder, turned around and saw no one. He then felt breathing on his neck, grabbed a knife, spun around and..."

"It had to be his girlfriend. Those figures don't go out in the light. He probably stabbed her in the neck or something." Jack suggested.

"Way to be cruel Jack." Carly quietly yelled at him.

"No, that's too expected. The best types of horror are the ones you never imagine." Kalin responded in a low voice. He smiled a bit.

 _The man swung around with his knife..._ (AN: _Italicized_ is Kalin telling the story.)


	3. Story Time

_The man swung around with his knife, only to trip over his own feet and fall to the floor._ (AN: _Italicized_ is Kalin telling the story.) _He looked franticly around to see nothing was there. He called out to his girlfriend. Shouting her name over and over, but with no answer. He ran up to the bedroom feeling panicked._

 _When the young man got up to the bedroom, the main light over the bed was turned off. He looked over to see the master bathroom door slightly left open, with the light on inside. He walked over and slowly opened the door to find his girlfriend shacking in the corner. Her face pale and she was franticly covering her body with a towel. Tears began to form in her eyes when she looked at him in the door way._

 _"What's wrong?" He said in a low voice, wanting to comfort her._

 _She let out a killer scream, turning her face away from him. The man ran over to his girl and wrapped an arm around her. "Tell me what's wrong!"_

 _"It...it was right be...behind you!" The woman clung to her boyfriend in tears, weeping into his shoulder. "I...I turned out the light to...to get some rest, but...but when I laid down on bed it was standing over me! It was just behind you!"_

 _He lifted his head. Cursing to himself and telling himself not to turn around, but he did. He stared into the dark room to see nothing but the figures of the furniture. He smirked. "Nothing's there. You're just tired."_

 _But as he said that, a large dark figure with a defined head and a set of shoulders suddenly appeared at the end of the bed. It slowly moved toward the couple, then-_

*Knock Knock*

Yusei got up and answered the door. It was a maintenance worker who had come to tell the residences living in the area that the power would be restored sometime the following day. After the man had left, Yusei closed the door and walked back to the group sitting on the floor.

"How long did he say the power is going to be out Yus?" Crow asked.

"It should be back up and running sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Come guys lets finish the story." Leo interrupted.

Luna glared at her twin brother. "Says the one who started looking around the room like a scaredy cat once Kalin mentioned that shadow figure." The little girl was always nit-picking her little brother's every move and reaction.

"The only thing that made it even a bit scary was Kalin's voice and the way he told the story." Jack complained, ready to leave the group.

"Hey, I'm making this off the top of my head. Besides, I only just started. I had to build up _some_ tension." Kalin said flatly to Jack, who in return rolled his eyes at his old leader.

"Cut Kalin some slack. It's not like he can show us on a screen." Misty commented, backing up her old ally.

Jack made up a comeback, trying to get the last word. "Well now it's defiantly a bust because he just lost the fear suspense, built up before that guy came knocking at the door."

"Just let him finish the story!" Bruno yelled.

 _But as he said that, a large dark figure with a defined head and set of shoulders suddenly appeared at the end of the bed. It slowly moved toward the couple, then the man picked up a shampoo bottle to throw it at the figure. And just like that, he threw the bottle at thin air. They both gazed in the room, seeing nothing of what they saw before._

 _"How could you freakin' do this to me!?" "What?" The girl began pushing the man away from her. "This is all your damn fault! You're the one who chose to live in this hell house and now we're being stalked by some shadow thing! It's all you're fault!"_

 _The girl started swinging at her boyfriend in total anger, swearing and screaming at him. He tried to clam her and hold her down, but to little avail. She gave him on last push and slammed him right into the sink. The cast-iron hit his lower back, sending painful shocks throughout his body.  
_

 _"You! Bitch!"_

 _The man thrusted himself at his girlfriend, bringing both of them to the floor and smashing her head on the tile. He now was the one cursing at her, but she didn't respond. Once the man noticed this, he got even more mad. "What's the matter with you?" He slapped her in the face, moving her head to the side, noticing something._

 _There was a pool of blood under her head that was getting bigger. She was_ _unconscious. He panicked. He did this to her. Over what? Some shadow thing that was probably only in their imagination. He grabbed a towel and placed it on the back of her head._

 _"THAT WAS FUN."_

 _The man jumped back in terror. The low voice had come from over his shoulder, like the breathing on his neck earlier. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and picked up his girlfriend. They rushed to the nearest medical center._

 _*_ Thud*

"What was that?" Carly rushed to say.

"Sorry guys. I was just headed to the bathroom. I hit my leg on the desk." Akiza apologized.

"Does it hurt?" Misty asked.

"No I'll be fine. You guys just keep going." Akiza ran off upstairs.

"Does anyone else think she's acting a bit off?" Leo speculated. "She has been quite all night."

Without warning, Yusei had gotten up and walked upstairs in the direction Akiza had left. "I'll be right back." He said with his back to his friends.

"Those two."

"Keep going Kalin." He nodded.

 _Once the couple got to the medical center and explained what happened, the nurses on staff looked concerned. Not because of the apparent figure haunting them, but the fact the man admitted to have done this to the girl. The two were immediately separated. The girl went to a room to be examined, while her man was thrown in a holding room for later questioning._

 _A few long minutes later, a police officer entered the room where the man was staying. He wanted to know how is girlfriend was doing, but was denied. Before the officer could even ask any questions, the man went on about the figure and what had happened. He was stopped mid sentence._

 _"You're not talking about the old victorian place a few blocks down, are you?" The officer managed to ask._

 _"We...we just moved there."_

 _"Years ago, that house used to be stalked by a homeless man in our town. It's been said that he was born in the house and even fell in love with it. He tried buying it, but he didn't have any money. Then a new family moved in and started renovating the place. He hated what they were doing to the house. He would yell at the construction workers as they were doing their jobs, saying things like it was his house and they would regret messing with it._

 _One night, the man was found on the front porch of the house. The family called the police and had him arrested. He never got to the jail, however. He managed to escape from the cop car and ran back to the house. When the police went back to the house later that night. The wife was found chocked to death on the staircase, the two children were suffocated in the kitchen and small bedroom, and the husband was beat and stabbed to death in the master bathroom._

 _A few days later, the investigation was still going on, when one of the investigators smelt an odor coming from the master bedroom closet. He opened the door and found that the stalker had hung himself. There was a note they found with him, saying 'I don't deserve to live now that I got their fucking blood on those beautiful carpets.'"_

"Stop. Just stop." Luna screamed.

"Dude, did you just suddenly come up with this?" Crow asked, holding his knees to his chest.

Kalin sighed. "You guys didn't even let me get to the part where the ghost-stalker follows the man and torments them in the hospital."

"What!? I think Leo's right." Carly said with a bit a shakiness in her voice. "You are way too good at this. Maybe if the power was on and the sun was out, I'd say go on, but not now."

"Well Kalin, it sounded to me like you were just reiterating an old news story and throwing a ghost in there for fun." Jack criticized.

"I was not."

"Hey Carly. Why don't you play it back on the recorder?" Bruno suggested.

Carly pressed a few buttons and then Kalin's voice came out of the little speaker.

"Is that really what I sound like?"

Carly began skipping through parts to make sure she got the whole thing. She let it play and everyone listened.

 _~~He grabbed a towel and placed it on the back of her head._

 _"THAT WAS FUN."_ **yes it was**

 _The man jumped back in terror.~~_

"Hold it! Did you guys hear that!?" Crow exclaimed.

Carly played the last second back.

"See! I don't remember Kalin or anyone else say 'yes it was' after the 'that was fun' line." Crow was the one in the panic now.

"That voice was like crystal on the recorder." Misty added. Luna looked up.

"Hey guys, where did Yusei and Akiza go?"


	4. Strange Signs

*Knock Knock*

"Akiza? It's me, Yusei?" The blue-eyed man slowly opened the door to find Akiza leaning over the sink. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, Yusei. Y-yay. I'm fine, just a bit tired." The young woman's voice was low and a bit shaky. It was dark in the bathroom, but their eyes adjusted enough to see their way around.

"Akiza." Yusei walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. "You know, you can tell me anything. We're friends and I'm always going to be here for you."

Those words coming out of Yusei's lips were symphonies to Akiza. Trusting people was always hard for her to do, but with Yusei, something just felt right. Was it the marks on their arms? Was it their rough childhoods? Or was it simply his smile?

"You want me to be completely honest?" She asked. Yusei nodded. "Well, I still haven't forgotten about the past, about Sayer, the Black Rose, everything. I try to act like I've changed and moved on, but it's simply that, acting. Memories still wash over me sometimes and I get scared that it might happen again. That I might lose everything I achieved. Watching that movie and hearing Kalin talk about scaring people, just brought back those bad memories. And that's not me anymore."

"It's not." Akiza looked up into Yusei's eyes. "Don't forget the past. It helped shape who you are today, a beautiful, strong woman. You're not that scared little girl anymore Akiza, remember that."

She began tearing up. Yusei knew all the right words to make her feel better. Akiza wiped her tears and hugged Yusei. He embraced her in return.

"And if you don't want to go back down there, I can stay up here with you?"

"Yusei no. I don't want to ruin your night. You should go back down and hear that rest of the story."

Yusei leaned over and kissed Akiza on the forehead unexpectedly. Her checks turned red. Yusei was never one for romance, but the feelings he had for Akiza stood strong in the back of his mind all the time.

"Now, it might be the lack of sleep talking, but I kind of don't want downstairs and listen to my old best friend, who once tried to kill me, talk about horror while the power is out." He laughed a bit. Akiza smiled. He just wanted to stay with her alone for once.

The two sat down on the floor and leaned against the bathtub for support. Yusei put his arm around Akiza and she snuggled into his chest. They stayed quiet and were content with the presence of each other. A few moments went by, when something happened.

*Crash*

"What was that?" Akiza asked.

"That-that was what I heard earlier when I was in the kitchen. Like something or someone fell over." Yusei commented.

"It might be someone just coming up to see if we're okay. We have been up here together for a little while. They might get ideas."

Yusei heard light footsteps. Footsteps sounding like someone was trying to conceal them. He smirked.

"Alright, come on guys. Very funny trying to scare us." There was no response. "Leo, Crow, guys?" Still nothing. "Whatever."

HAHA.

"Yusei, did you hear that? It sounded like a girl."

Yusei stood up next to Akiza. "Luna? Misty? Carly? Is anyone..." Yusei's eyes widened, while Akiza's hand fell over her mouth in a gasp. The bathroom door quickly swung open to the dark hallway. "There has never been a draft up here."

Yusei walked over and looked in the pitch-black hallway. He could not make anything out. When did the upstairs get so dark at night?

"They're probably just toying with us, Yusei." Akiza said standing up. "We should go back downstairs."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. Akiza went over to Yusei, took his hand and started leading him back downstairs. They were right about to get to the steps, when the same laugh they heard in the bathroom sounded like it came from right in front of them.

HAHAHA.

"There it is again." The two stood still, but there was no one in front of them that could have made that laugh. It got cold and perfectly silent.

"Come on Yusei. That story is getting to us. You haven't experienced anything weird about this place before, right?"

"Not at all. This is a first."

They continued walking downstairs, until the glow of the flashlights were in their sights.

"They you guys are. We were starting to get worried." Luna jumped up.

"What took you so long? You missed it." Crow said.

"Missed what?" Akiza asked. Yusei and her both took their seats on the floor.

"We played back the story on Carly's recorder and there was this one part where there is some unexplainable voice." Bruno informed the two of what happened.

"Unexplainable voice?" Yusei was a bit shaken up now.

Carly played back the recorder, but to everyone's dismay, the voice was gone.

"What? Where'd it go? I'm sure a played the right part. It was on there both times we listened to it earlier." Carly was very confused.

"You guys are hilarious. Scaring us while we were upstairs with the crash and laughing, now there is some mysterious voice on the recorder." Akiza got mad, thinking that this was one big prank that ruined her change to tell Yusei how she felt about him.

"We're not kidding." Crow complained.

"Before a giant fight breaks out, do you guys want me to finish the story or not?" Kalin asked the group.

"NO!" Everyone answered at the same time, now being totally freaked out about the voices.

"So then, what do we do now?" Bruno rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have an idea." Jack finally spoke with a smirk on his face. "Why don't we turn on the recorder and try to get that voice to appear again."

"Like with questions?" Leo asked. "Come on Jack, that's even worse than finishing Kalin's crazy story!"

"It was just an idea."

"Why not? It's not like anything like that could happen again, right?" Misty commented.

Carly suddenly threw the recorder into the center of the circle with the flashlights. " It's on. Someone ask something."

Everyone was silent, until Leo spoke. "Um...hello. Voices, I'm Leo and um..."

Jack sighed. Yusei rolled his eyes. Bruno sat back in his favorite desk chair. Kalin looked at the staircase. Misty crossed her legs. Carly yawned. Akiza leaned toward Yusei. Luna commented on her brother's talk. Crow stretched out his back and arms. At that moment, they didn't know it, but they still had a long night ahead of them.


	5. Run Away

Carly picked up the recorder from the center of the room and played it back. For the past few minutes, Leo was asking questions into thin air, trying to get the voice to appear again. To his dismay, nothing unheard of was found on the recorder.

"Well that was a bust." Carly said.

"Guys, it was that movie. It's gotten to all of us. We should probably call it a night." Bruno commented, standing up.

Luna looked over at her brother. "It was your idea for the movie night, Leo."

"Akiza was the one who pick it out. Why do you always have to bring everything back to me?" Leo asked his sister.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. You do it all the time. Whenever I do something, no matter what it is, you always nag me about it."

"I do not. You are just being childish."

"See! You just did it again."

Yusei stepped into the conversation before the twins really got mad at each other. "Hold on Leo. Don't get upset. Your sister was just-"

"No Yusei. I'm sick of her. She thinks she is better than me and thinks she never makes any mistakes. And then harasses me whenever I do anything. I don't care if you are my sister. You're a _pain_."

Leo looked madly at Luna. Ever since the war between the signers and dark signers, Leo had always felt like Luna changed. It was hard for him to tell people how he felt about Luna since everyone else saw her as a perfect little angel with a special gift. He always felt that his sister downplayed the good him in, paid attention to all his disadvantages and thought she was better than him.

"Leopold." Luna spoke quietly. She never seen her brother get mad at her like this before.

"I'm done with you Luna. I'm going to do whatever I want to do, without YOU!"

"Leo!"

Leo bolted for the front door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving everyone else in the garage astounded.

"What just happened?" Crow asked.

Yusei walked over to Luna and knelt besides her. "It's okay Luna. Your brother just got worked up is all. We'll go out and get him, so you two can talk things over."

"Sure Yusei. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." The little girl slowly got up and walked upstairs. Everyone else stood up.

"Guys, we have to get Leo back here before something happen to him."

"Oh no. I am not running around outside in the pouring rain, Yusei. That kid is more than capable of handling himself for one night." Jack said towards Yusei direction.

Carly walked over to Jack. "Come one. He's just a kid. Besides, we need to bring him back, so he can talk to Luna about what's bothering him."

Yusei gave his foster-brother a stern look. "Everyone split up. We have to find Leo."

Jack rolled his eyes. It didn't make sense to him that Leo couldn't tuff it out for one night, when Jack was basically living on the streets when he was that age. Carly and Misty decided to drive to the twin's apartment to see if Leo went home. Yusei went with Akiza to look around the north part of the city, while Kalin and Bruno were designated to look around the south part of the city. Crow was unfortunately stuck with the unhappy Jack to look around center city.

"What about Luna? Can we leave her here by herself?" Akiza asked.

"I'll tell Zora before we leave that Luna is her alone and to keep an eye on her if anything happens." Yusei told the young woman.

Everyone set out on the duel runners to look for Leo.

Misty and Carly got in Misty's car and headed down the highway to the Tops. The lightening and thunder had stopped, but the rain was pouring down even harder. Misty was barely able to see in front of her car. The two could hardly see the towers of Neo Domino's upper class district when Carly realized something.

"Wait, how are we supposed to get in their apartment? The power is out and don't we need special access to get in those buildings?" The reporter pondered.

"It will take Leo longer than us to get to his apartment, so we can just wait outside for him if he comes. And if none of the others contact us, we could always tell the building manager that he is missing." Misty said.

They got to the front entrance of the Tops and parked a half a block away.

Misty left the wipers and radio on, while they waited to see if Leo would come home. "We should be able to see him from here."

Carly sighed. "So, I guess all we have to do is wait."

In another part of the city, Jack and Crow were riding through the streets, also looking for Leo.

"What's your deal Jack? Why are you in such a pissed off mood?" Crow asked his childhood friend.

"I just don't see why we all had to go out and look for this kid. We came out just fine living on the streets, so he can surly spend one night alone."

"Jack, we have to get Leo on a good page with his sister again."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Crow yelled at Jack.

"Whatever. I just hope someone else finds him, so we all can go home."

Crow was silent. Jack could tell he was thinking about something, but that didn't concern him. The Master of Faster just kept his eyes on the road, while trying to driving in the pouring rain.

"Hey Jack."

He glanced over at Crow, wishing the silence wouldn't have stopped.

"What do you think about everything that happened back at the garage? I mean with the voices and what Yusei and Akiza said."

"The only thing I think about that is that Kalin still has a way with messing with people."

"Yea. Sometimes I do miss having him around."

Yusei and Akiza were also riding their runners in the pouring rain. Yusei kept glancing back at Akiza to make sure she was okay. She had only gotten her license a few months ago and still wasn't a strong rider yet. He was worried that she might loss control on the wet road.

"Akiza, are you okay driving in this weather? I know you were feeling out of it earlier." The young man said.

"Don't worry about me, Yusei. I can handle myself. Let's just hurry and find Leo."

"Akiza about what happened back at the garage..."

Akiza started to wonder if he was talking about them getting close together or the noises they heard while upstairs. Yusei finally spoke up.

"I think that movie and Kalin's story really did get to us."

A sad look fell over Akiza's face when Yusei wanted to talk about the noises and not their relationship.

"Yea, it probably was all in our heads."

The rest of the ride was quite, both of them concealing what they truly wanted to say.

On the opposite side of the city, Bruno and Kalin were riding past the Daedalus Bridge. Bruno looked over to the massive structure. He could barely even see halfway across it because of all the pouring rain.

"Hey Kalin."

"Yea."

Even though the two had just recently met, they had some sort of connection. That connection was probably because they both once had to deal with living in the same building as Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"Do you think Leo might have went over the bridge to Satellite? I mean, if I was desperate enough to get away from something in the city, that's where I would go."

Kalin looked in Satellite's direction. He hadn't been over there since Yusei defeated him as a dark signer.

"I guess we could check it out."


	6. Confusion Falls

Bruno and Kalin rode across the bridge to Satellite. It was a quite ride, since the two men didn't really know what to say to each other. The closer they got to Satellite, the lighter the rain came down. When Bruno and Kalin crossed the island's shore, the rain had completely stopped. For the first time in a long time, Satellite felt calmer and safer than the city across the way. Kalin gazed at his childhood home, barely even recognizing it with all the new buildings and roads.

"Where should we go?" Bruno asked.

"Lets just look around here. Leo couldn't have gone that far."

Kalin and Bruno stepped off their runners and started walking around. Bruno hated the awkward silence, so he decided to get to know his friends' old friend.

"So, any funny memories about the Satellite?"

Kalin looked over at the tall man a bit confused. They were out to find Leo, not to get to know each other. But, what the hey.

The golden eyed man smirked a bit. "Not really. I guess you can say I didn't have a childhood."

"It was that rough?"

"I met Yusei, Jack and Crow when I was ten. Before that I lived in a work house/orphanage. After that, dueling and looking for food were my only concerns."

"You said you started testing for a turbo-dueling company now."

"I lied."

Bruno blinked. Something told him, that if someone were to write a book about Kalin's life, it would have to be a series. He had been through more than anyone could realize, and here was Bruno, still suffering from amnesia.

"What do you mean?"

Kalin looked at Bruno and shook his head. Suddenly, the air got really cold and the wind blew hard.

"I think we should go back."

Bruno and Kalin walked back to their runners. They were about to cross back over the bridge, when Kalin stopped.

"You go ahead. I have something to take care of."

Before Bruno could protest, Kalin quickly drove deeper into Satellite, leaving Bruno alone. He was curious, but he felt it was better to let Kalin be. He began riding back to the city.

In Domino, the others were still searching for Leo.

"Did anyone see him yet?" Yusei said over the phone to Carly and Crow.

"He didn't come back to his apartment." Carly answered.

"We didn't see him either." Crow added.

Jack entered the call, still very much annoyed with the whole situation. "He is probably back at the garage. Why don't we just go home and look for him there?"

No one protested, especially since the thunder and lightening over the city started up again. When everyone made it back to the garage, Jack's prediction came ture.

"Are you kidding me?"

Luna and Leo were sitting in the floor, holding the two flashlights.

"Leo, have you been here this whole time?"

Yusei asked. The young boy nodded.

"We went looking through the whole city for you! That is it! I'm done with you people!" Jack yelled at his group of friends. His whole night was ruined with the movie, the power outage and the long ride through the city. Jack stomped his feet upstairs.

"I was sitting outside. I would have gone home, but it was raining really hard and I didn't want to leave Luna." Leo explain.

"I'm glad you didn't leave. I was so scared. Especially after I started hearing that voice." Luna shocked everyone.

Akiza stepped forward. "Luna, you were upstairs. What exactly did you hear?"

Luna looked down. "It was just this weird laugh and someone was trying to whisper to me. It wasn't a duel spirit. And it sounded like a girl."

Akiza looked at Yusei. They were in the same area Luna was when they heard a little girl laugh. Yusei knew something strange was happening in his home.

"We have to figure out what's going on?" Everyone turned towards Yusei. "Jack, Crow, Bruno and I never experienced anything like this before tonight. And I don't think it's the movie, power outage or Kalin's story getting to us. There's got to be something more."

Carly looked around. "Speaking of Kalin, where is he? Didn't he go with you, Bruno?"

"We went over the bridge into Satellite. Kalin said he had to take care of something."

Yusei left the group, still talking, to find Zora. If anyone knew anything about what might be going on, it was her. Yusei made his way outside to the front of the building. He knocked on the door and it only took a few moments until Zora stumbled to the door.

"What in the...Oh, Yusei! Come in out of that rain. What are you doing out so late? Your two friends aren't causing trouble, are they? I'll kick them out!" Zora lead the young man inside.

"No, nothing like that. I wanted to ask you about something. Have you have heard voices in the building? Ever since the power went out, a bunch of my friends have heard a little girl's voice in the halls."

Zora's face saddened. She turned away from Yusei, wondering how she was going to explain everything. "I wasn't the first owner of this building, Yusei. It used to be part of an orphanage system. That's how I know Martha. I was told that this specific building was home to the orphans who were sick. Some of them died here."

Yusei was taken back. He was an orphan and knew too much about how they were treated in the Satellite.

"I never experienced anything like you have. What have you been doing down there?" The older woman turned around with a concerned expression.

"We just were watching a movie, then the power went out."

Back in the garage, everyone was waiting for Yusei to come back. Luna and Leo were sitting on couch, with Misty besides them, holding her head. Carly sat on the floor with her head leaning on the wall. Crow was sitting at the computer desk and Akiza was on the stairs. Bruno was standing in the middle of the room.

"If I were you guys, I would start heading back home." Bruno said to his friends, knowing the night was getting to them.

"We can't leave now? I have so many unanswered questions." Leo protested.

"I'm with Bruno." Carly said standing up. "I'm getting a headache. I'll see you guys later."

The reporter started walking to the front door, when she dropped to her knees.

"Carly! Are you okay?" Crow and Akiza ran over to her.

"My head just really hurts." She moaned, starting to rock herself.

"We have some medicine upstairs. Hang on." Crow said standing up.

But, before Crow could even take a step, Carly passed out. Akiza lowered Carly to the floor.

Bruno walked over. "Let's put her upstairs."

Bruno lifted Carly up bridal style and walked to the bedrooms. He kicked at a door, waiting patiently for it to open.

"WHAT?"

"Jack open the door. I need your help." Bruno responded.

Jack hesitantly opened the door. But after he saw Carly, Jack let them in.

"Carly fainted. She was complaining about a headache. Could you let her lay in your room?" Bruno asked, realizing he wasn't that strong.

"Why my room? What's wrong with your's?"

"Yusei and I have engine parts in our rooms and I wouldn't dare step in Crow's."

"Fine."

Bruno laid Carly down on Jack's bed and immediately walked out. Jack sat on the floor, still hating how the whole night was turing out. Jack watched Carly. Her makeup and hair were a bit messed up compared to when she first came. He reached over and took off her swirl glasses. Jack never thought about the times when she was a dark signer. He either didn't want to remember them or those memories weren't as important as they were for Yusei and Crow.

"I'm sorry."

Carly wasn't the only one starting to feel sick.

"Misty, are you feeling okay?" Akiza asked, taking a seat next to her friend on the couch.

The model just nodded her head yes, even though that was a lie. Akiza looked over at Luna and Leo, who had fallen asleep on the other side of the couch. Akiza would have gone home too, but she didn't want to leave until she knew all her friends were safe. Yusei was still talking to Zora, Misty and Carly were ill, Jack was irritated, the twins were so drained and no one heard anything from Kalin.

This night was too much for all of them. And this was only the real beginning of the night.


	7. Dark Screen

"Guys."

Yusei walked back down into the garage. Everyone looked up, hoping for an explanation.

"Is everyone okay?" The raven-haired man asked, seeing everyone in a bad condition.

"We're just tired and some of us are getting sick from the ride." Akiza explained to him. "What did Zora say?"

Yusei looked down at the floor. "This building used to be an orphanage for sick orphans. Some of them died here. The problem is that ever since Zora has lived in this building with her husband and son, she never experienced anything unusual."

"So what did we do wrong that made all of this happen?" Bruno asked.

Akiza stood up from the couch. "Guys, I really hate to do this, but I think I should take the twins home. I really want to stay and help you guys figure this out, but..."

"It's okay Akiza. This is our place and we can deal with it." Yusei told her.

Crow was puzzled. "We can?"

 _ **Don't leave now. The night has just begun, Miss Akiza.**_

"What was that?" Bruno turned around in his chair. The voice that came from behind them was loud enough to get Misty and the twin's attention, along with everyone else's.

The tv, that was supposed to be unusable in the power-outage, presented static on the screen.

"Did that thing just turn on? How?" Crow walked up to the set.

 _ **An excellent question, Crow. However, it is very simple.**_

"Oh Shit."

"Crow!"

"Sorry, but it knew my name."

Everyone watched the screen when a fuzzy picture began to form. A man was standing in a dark suit. It was hard to make anything else out, but it was the voice that got to the group the most. It was a mix of Lazar's crazy voice, Roman's dark voice and Sayer's manipulative voice.

 _ **Why don't we skip the chit-chat and name-calling and get straight down to business?**_

"It would really surprise me if you were the one causing all of this." Yusei yelled at the screen, as if he would get an answer.

 _ **You mean the power-outage, thunderstorm, little girl laughing and movie being switched from a chick-flick to my personal favorite horror film. If so, then yes!**_

Everyone gasped. The screen became a bit more clear and everyone could make out a smile on the man's face. It was a large smile of a psycho, reaching ear to ear.

"Explain yourself!" Yusei yelled even louder. He got really pissed off at anyone who would mess with him and his friends.

 _ **Aww, but that would take the fun away from it, Yusei. And I like fun. Let's just say this night isn't going to get any better for you all.**_

"Listen! I am really not in the mood for any sort of game you want to play with us! So, why don't you just get off my screen and jump off a bridge!" Yusei was getting really anger. His friends barely even recognized him as he yelled at the set.

 _ **Don't get your boxers in a twist, Yusei. Besides, the next part of the night is finding your missing friends. I'm sure you won't want to miss that.**_

"Missing?"

 _ **Kalin never came back. And are you sure Jack and Carly are upstairs?**_

Yusei and Crow ran upstairs. Crow ran first to open Jack's bedroom door. Yusei walked in and almost stopped breathing. Jack and Carly weren't in the room. Crow went around the upstairs to each of the different rooms. The two were still no where to be found. Yusei and Crow went back downstairs.

"They're gone. Jack and Carly aren't anywhere upstairs." Crow told the rest of the group.

"The screen went blank as soon as you guys went upstairs." Bruno told them.

"Yusei, are we going to be okay?" Luna asked quietly.

"I'm not sure what is going on. None of this makes sense. All I know is that we have to find Kalin, Jack and Carly. Bruno, where did you say Kalin went?" Yusei said, collecting himself.

"We went over the bridge into Satellite. When we started to make our way back, Kalin turned around and drove back into Satellite. He said he had something to deal with." Bruno answered his friend.

"Crow, you and I should ride over to Satellite. I think I know some places where Kalin might have went off too. Everyone else, just try to contact Cary on her phone. Do not leave this garage unless you have to. We'll be back soon." Without even waiting for a response for the group, Yusei hopped on his runner out started outside.

Crow hesitantly followed, leaving Bruno, the twins, Akiza and Misty in the garage. Akiza tried calling Carly, while Bruno tried calling Jack. No answer from either of them. Bruno checked around upstairs and asked Zora if she saw anything. Nothing. When Bruno came back, he saw Misty and the twins were sleeping again. Akiza was nodding off as well. Bruno did not want to worry his friends when he noticed all the clocks upstairs were not working, electric or not.

The two riders were heading onto the bridge, when Crow wanted to get to the bottom of something.

"Yusei?"

"What?"

"Are you feeling okay? You seemed really shaken up back at the garage." Crow asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately." Yusei explained.

"I know."

The rain over the city stopped and the air was not as cold as it was before. Crow was still worried that something was wrong with Yusei. But he was also worried about Jack, Carly, Kalin and that man on the tv messing with them.

"So, were do you think Kalin went off to?"

Yusei looked toward Satellite. "Where he spent the darkest years of his life, the dark signers hideout."


	8. Run Mouse

Jack rubbed the back of his head. His whole body ached in pain. The ground underneath of him felt cold and hard. Jack lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"What in the world? How did I get here?"

Jack looked down besides him.

"Carly."

The young woman was laying right besides him, still passed out. Jack continued to look around. The two were in dark alley way, surrounded by tall gray stone buildings. He could hear cars speeding by a few blocks away. Jack stood up and looked towards the sky. The glow of the city's lights lit up the night sky, which was lacking the clouds seen before. What happened to the violent storm earlier that night?

"Carly, wake up. We're not at the garage." Jack shook Carly's shoulders.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Jack, what's going on?"

"We're in the city. I'm not sure how we got here. We have to get back to the garage."

Jack helped her get up. She was still wearing the dress and heels she met her family in. However, her hair and makeup were losing their perfection. Jack and Carly were just about to walk to the nearest street.

 _ **Finally glad to see you two are awake.**_

Jack and Carly turned around to see a tall man standing at the opposite end of the alleyway. He was wearing a dark suit and an ear-to-ear grin.

"Who are you?" Jack yelled at him.

 _ **An excellent question Mr. Atlas. But before I have to start monologging, I wanna play a little game. Ever heard of cat-and-mouse?**_

"What are you talking about? If you think you can mess with us..." Jack yelled back.

 _ **Oh, but I have been messing with you. I have been messing with you and your friends all night.**_

Jack took Carly by the wrist and the two sprinted away. Neither of them looked back as they ran towards the main street. They slowed down a bit to catch their breath when they got to a more crowded area. Jack made his away through the packs of people, holding on to Carly tightly. That man was probably just a crazy homeless man looking for an easy pickpocket.

"Jack, wait!" Carly said behind him.

"Carly, we can't stop. That guy could have followed us out of the alleyway. We have to loose him first, then we can find some help." Jack explain.

"He's right across the street."

Jack turned his head and saw the man standing on the dark side of the street. Jack knew they had to get to the Sector Security Station and report their stalker. But before Jack could drag Carly through the city, the man suddenly appeared right in front of them.

 _ **You two run fast, especially since one of you are in heels.**_

Jack got really angry. He would have punched that creep if they weren't in the middle of sidewalk.

 _ **Can we continue this game somewhere more fun? And maybe we could even add a bit more excitement, too?**_

The man lifted the left side of his jacket, showing Jack and Carly a shinning blade. Their eyes widened. Now there was serious danger in their situation. Jack ran across the street, dragging Carly with him. They spent, what felt like hours, running through the large city. Every time they stopped or when Carly finally had to take off her heels, the man was somehow standing near them. Jack did not know where he was running and why was he not running to find Sector Security.

"Jack, we can't keep running around like this." Carly stated the obvious, not being able to keep up anymore.

"That man wants to hurt us, Carly." Jack rebutted.

Carly was thinking the same thing that Jack was. Why was that man following them with a blade? Who was he? How did they even get in the city? What game was that man playing with them?

"Why don't we split up?" She suggested.

"That's a terrible idea. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Really? I don't think I have much left that you haven't hurt."

Jack stopped running when he heard Carly's comment.

"What are you talking about?"

Carly looked at Jack with a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Jack, six months ago, I had no idea what happened to me. But over time, I slowly started to remember. I was in the Arcadia Movement's Headquarters. Sayer blasted me out a twenty story building. I became a Dark Signer in that moment. And what did you do?" She paused.

Jack looked around.

"What you did, Jack, was unforgivable."

Jack grabbed her shoulders. He had no idea Carly had memories about the Dark Signers. "I saved you, Carly. I saved you from the darkness."

"No. You didn't! In that duel we had, I thought you loved me and that you really cared about me. But after it was all over, I saw the truth. The only reason you helped me was to help yourself. The moment the Signers won, you rejected me. For the past few months I tried to be more than just a fangirl to you. You completely rejected everything that happened to us. You are such a dick!"

Carly turned around and started to walk away from Jack.

"Carly! Wait!"

Jack saw something in the corner of his eye. The man following them was standing a short distance away from Carly, smiling. He looked at Jack, then started walking towards Carly.

"Carly!"

Jack sprinted to her when he saw the man reach for his left side.

"Carly!"

Jack ran in between them and grabbed Carly. Before he could get Carly away from the man, he felt a pain slide through his back.

"Jack!"

 _ **Oh well. Long live the king.**_


	9. Hitting Home

Bruno watched the twins and two ladies sitting on the couch. Yusei and Crow just left to go find Kalin in Satellite. Jack and Carly still could not be reached. He wanted to go out and search as well, but Bruno felt he had an obligation to stay with everyone else. It was better to stick together. Akiza was the only of them who was still somewhat awake. The night felt so long.

"Bruno?"

He looked over. "Yea, Akiza?"

"Do you think Yusei and Crow will be alright?"

He walked over and knelt besides her. "I am sure of it. Those two can handle anything."

Akiza looked down at the floor. "Yusei just seemed so lost after everything started to go wrong. I'm just worried I will never get a chance to tell him that I love him."

Crow and Bruno owed Jack so much money. "It just shook him a bit. Don't worry."

Bruno looked over at Misty. Her beautiful face was pale and her hands were shacking. The model did not seem sick at all when she first came in. But with all the things that have happened so far tonight, nothing would surprise him. Thankfully, Luna and Leo looked okay, still sleeping next to eachother.

Just as Bruno stood up, the tv behind him turned on again, just as it did when the man first appeared on screen. Instead, this time it was just static. Bruno walked over and started to examine the set. Nothing seemed out of place, but there was still no power to any other part of the building.

There was a knock at the door. Bruno went to the sound, a little hesitant. He opened the door slowly, still smelling rain in the air. Looking out, there was a tall man standing a few feet away from the door.

"Hello?"

The man just stood there. That was when Bruno recognized him. He was just about to slam the door, but the man's voice stopped him.

 **Just one moment, Bruno. Aren't you going to let me in?**

Bruno did slam the door and pushed his whole weight against it.

"Bruno, who was that?" Akiza called from downstairs.

 **I need to wash up, Bruno. Let me in.**

The voice passed through the door, right into Bruno's ear.

"No! You better stop messing with my friends. You need to get out." Bruno yelled, startling the others awake.

 **Or what? You can't do anything? Have you even seen what I can do? I am dangerous, Bruno. You wouldn't want to end up like Jack, now would you?**

Bruno's eyes bolted open, as well as the door. The man was gone. Bruno looked around to make sure, then walked back inside.

"Bruno, what was going on out there?" Luna asked shyly.

"I knew I should have gone out to find them. That creep. When Yusei and Crow get back..."

"Bruno, calm down." Akiza said, standing up.

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound upstairs. Bruno and Akiza followed the sound and saw everything upstairs was knocked over.

"Akiza." Bruno looked really angry. "That guy keeps messing with us. I don't know how he is doing it or why. He did something to Jack and I have a bad feeling he'll go after Yusei and Crow next."

Akiza put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "If he is trying to mess with us, then he is winning. Everyone, including you, needs to calm down. I don't understand what is going on here either, but we can't let it get to us. We can't let him win."

"Get out!" The two heard Misty yell from downstairs. They ran to her call and saw the model clinging to the twins. Bruno moved his eyes to the man, standing on the opposite side of the room. How did he get in?

 **Thank you for leaving the door open for me. It was getting rather cold outside.**

Bruno grabbed a metal bar that was leaning on the wall and ran at the man. He swung the bar at the man's shoulder and side. Luna and Leo's screams could be heard behind the attack. What on earth had gotten into him?

The man was lying on the floor, almost lifeless. He was hit a number of times. Even in the darkness, Bruno could see a liquid flow out of the man's side. It was over, or was it? A laugh came from the body. The creepy smile grew wider.

 **HAHAHA. Nice try, Vizor.**

The man jumped up and grabbed Bruno's neck. He dragged Bruno outside. Akiza tried to get in his way, but with no luck. She was no match for the larger man. She saw the man raise his fist. Before Akiza could even make it outside, the door shut and she could not pry it open.

"Bruno! No!" Akiza ran back to the other three. "Come on guys. We have to get upstairs."

Akiza, Misty, Luna and Leo ran upstairs. Akiza pushed them into the first room she saw that was open and locked the door behind her. Luna and Leo rushed to the bed. Misty and Akiza took one look at the spare duel runner parts, extra clothes and pictures of kids from the Satellite, and knew they ran into Yusei's room.

"Akiza." Misty held her stomach. "We should just stay in here. Akiza?"

Amber eyes were covered in tears. "Our friends are out there. Jack and Bruno. What is happening to the world?"

Over the bridge, Yusei and Crow had just made it to the shores of Satellite.

"Are you sure he is going to be there, Yusei?" Crow asked his old friend.

"Either there or at our old hideout." Yusei looked out at Satellite, towards the direction of a large hole in the ground. "I just hope everyone else is doing okay."

"I'm sure they found Jack and Carly by now. It is not like either of them to just head out like that. Well, not Carly."

They revved their runners and headed deeper into their childhood home to find their old leader.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the long wait. I promise to get the gears working on this story again. Please Review!


	10. Final Straw

Yusei and Crow made their way through the streets of Satellite. The former wasteland had turned into a small city of its own. Hopefully, the new roads would make it easier to find Kalin faster.

"I feel bad for leaving everyone back at the garage. We still have no idea what really is going on." Crow mentioned.

"I know, Crow. Things were a lot easier when we were kids. But whatever is going on, we're going to get to the bottom of it." Yusei said.

The two were almost near the center of Satellite, when a call from Akiza came up on their runners.

 _Yusei! Something terrible happened. That man who appeared on the tv managed to find us and get inside. He said that he did something to Jack, and he then started to attack Bruno!_

The young girl trembled on the phone.

"Where are you now?" Yusei asked.

 _In your room, with Misty and the twins. I think he's still downstairs. You have to get back!_

Yusei and Crow turned their runners right around for the city. They knew Kalin could handle himself. They sped over the bridge to their garage. The whole way, Yusei was cursing at himself for leaving his friends alone.

When they got back, Crow busted open the door, but saw no one inside.

"Akiza! Misty!"

Yusei ran upstairs to his room. He knocked on his room and yelled for his friends. "Akiza! Luna! Leo! Misty!" Akiza opened the door.

"Yusei! Thank goodness!" She jumped into his arms. Crow ran up besides Yusei. Everyone looked so reveled.

"Did you find Kalin?" Misty asked.

"No." Crow answered. "And nobody was downstairs. Did he really get Bruno?"

They nodded. Yusei pushed Crow into his room and relocked the door. He was not going to loss anymore of his friends to that creep. Everyone sat around Yusei's bed, trying to cope with the fact that they were stuck in a living nightmare. No one wanted to say a word. What more was there to do?

"Don't worry guys. We've all been through bad times before. We'll be okay." Yusei tried to calm his friends, and himself.

Suddenly, they heard another knock at the front door. Nobody moved. There was another knock and another. Yusei wanted to run down and punch that man right in his face, but what would that accomplish? It seemed like every passing moment took a lifetime. When would the sun ever rise again?

"Ahhh!" Luna screamed.

Everyone looked over and saw a man outside, the same man with that psycho smile, with his hand on the bedroom window. They all ran over to the other side of the room and tried to hide themselves. All except for Crow, who was ready to take a stand. He grabbed one of the heavy duel runner parts and threw it at the window, hopefully killing the man.

There was a loud crash and glass shattered everywhere. Crow looked out the window and the man was gone. Only the runner part laid on the sidewalk below.

"Damn it!" He screamed.

"We should all get out of here, now!" Misty rushed to say.

Yusei reached to open the door, when Crow yelped. Two large, dark hands grabbed Crow's shoulders, trying to pull him back to the window. Crow almost fell out of the building, until Yusei ran over and grabbed his friend's legs. Yusei used every muscle he had to keep Crow from falling out, but he was not that strong. Crow slipped through his fingers and vanished out the window. The girls and Leo screamed. Yusei was still in complete shock.

"THAT'S IT!"

Yusei grabbed his duel disk and a mental bat he always kept in his room for emergencies. He barreled his way through the halls, in tears. He was going to find the man and beat the crap out of him. Yusei managed to get downstairs, but was stopped in his tracks by people laying on the garage floor. He couldn't make out who they were, until the sun finally rose. The beams of first morning sunlight revealed their missing friends.

Kalin was laying on the couch with a massive gash to his head. Jack was on the floor with blood flowing out of his side. Carly was on the steps, totally beaten. Bruno was on the floor, as well, with cuts and bruises all over his body. Crow was sitting on the desk chair, shacking. Yusei almost threw up at the sight of all his friends being in such terrible condition.

 **Where is she?**

Across the room, the man stood tall, as if Yusei's friends were his gain.

 **Where is she?**

With the sunlight no revealing his face, Yusei got a good look at the man, who was the ultimate cause of everything that happened to them. He had barren grey eyes, pale skin, stiff black hair that fell messily around his long face and a scare on his neck. The smile he once used to scare everyone was gone. It was replaced with grinding teeth, like he was going to attack again.

 **Where is she, Yusei Fudo?!**

"Who?" Yusei screamed. He wanted to say so much more, but couldn't find the right words to describe him.

 **That soulless model who killed my cousin. Sayer helped me when I too was rejected by my family because of my physic powers. You signers and that woman destroyed my one last shred of hope. I wish I destroyed yours too. Now, where is she?!**

"I did not kill Sayer." Misty came up to stand besides Yusei. "My Earthbound Immortal may have sent him to the Netherworld, but after the Signers won, he was restored."

 **You lying little bitch! Sayer never returned. He was the only one that could save me.**

"But he only wanted to use you." Akiza walked up besides Misty. "I know who you are. Sayer told me about you once. Sayer used both of us to create a physic army to take over the world. He never truly wanted to help you. My question is, how did you do everything that you did to us?"

 **You're pathetic. If only you knew the true power of physic abilities, Black Rose. I did all this with my deck. Sayer could have done so much more. He was the most powerful being to ever walk the face of the earth.**

"Well, you're wrong about that, Nathan. Sayer was beaten by the Dark Signers and then was sent to the Facility after he was restored." Akiza explained. "And by the looks of it, you might just follow in his footsteps."

Before the man could make a move, an arm wrapped around his neck. Kalin had regained consciousness during his monologue and went for the man who attacked him while he was alone in Satellite. He started to strange the man, just enough to cut off his air supply for a short time. The man started to struggle for his physic deck, but Yusei ran over to hold his arms back, so he couldn't cause any more damage. His eyes slowly slid shut as the man finally blacked out.

"Misty, call for an ambulance." Yusei told her.

Everyone was admitted to the hospital and Secure Security picked up the man, to be locked away for the rest of his life. Yusei knew it would take some time before any of his friends would sleep peacefully.

The afternoon came around slowly. Yusei and Akiza stayed at the hospital, wanting to make sure all their friends would be okay. For the most part, everyone who fell victim to the man would recover. Akiza had just visited Carly, and now found herself sitting out in the hallway.

"How are you feeling, Akiza?"

She looked up and saw Yusei walking up to her. "I'm just tired. How are the rest of the guys?"

Yusei sat besides her. "They're all a bit sore, but they'll be alright."

"Carly is going to be okay, too. The twins got home safe and Misty said she would visit a little latter." Akiza rubbed her amber eyes. "I am just scared."

"Don't be." Yusei put a hand on Akiza's shoulder. "That man can't hurt us anymore."

"I know, but Sayer had so many people under his influence. What if they start showing up and try to hurt people? There was so much more to the Arcadia Movement than what Sector Security discovered." Akiza hid her face. She was always nervous that one day, her past might come back to haunter her and hurt the ones she loved.

"I'm not sure what the future has in store for us anymore, Akiza. But, as long as you are safe and with me, everything should be okay."

Akiza looked up in shock at what Yusei had just said. Yusei lifted a hand up to her soft face and looked longingly into her eyes. The two started moving in closer, finally feeling safe again after a night in complete terror. Yusei closed the gap between them for a short moment. It was not the first kiss Akiza imagined, but it was perfect, as long as it was with Yusei.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

The two pulled apart when they heard someone softly chanting. Yusei looked behind him and saw his friends quickly escape from his sight. At least they were feeling better.

Akiza grinned. "By the way, I'm never watching a movie at your place ever again."

Yusei laughed a bit. "That's perfectly fine with me."


End file.
